


A Suicidal Geno

by ArcStories



Category: Undertale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Death, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7706041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcStories/pseuds/ArcStories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geno is fed up with not being able to save everyone and peers into the abyss slowly until he is a cold shell of himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Suicidal Geno

Geno was done with it all. He watched Papyrus die over and over and he felt horrible because he can’t do anything. If he left the save screen, he would die. He wished there was a way for him to at least warn him, but there was no way for him. Instead, he watched his brother killed over and over again, becoming cold to the feeling. Soon, he felt nothing towards his brother’s death. He felt nothing towards his friends, his family, and himself. He wanted to just leave this world and erase his existence from this world. 

One day, he decided to do it. He readies himself by spreading his arms preparing to drive a bone through him. He closes his eyes and summons the bone. He doesn’t feel pain, he doesn’t feel anything. He opens his eyes to see the bone 5 feet away from him. The bone disappears and he grasps at the wound on his body. He readies himself once more picturing the bone going through him. He closes his eyes as he pictures his brother and friends. Some tears escape his eyes as he cries.

“I’m sorry guys, I wish I could’ve been there to save you.”

The bone comes out of the ground and heads towards Geno.

“GENO!!!”

Geno opens his eyes as he pushed out of the way of the bone. He tumbles to the ground as he tries to regain his senses. A figure then walks over to him dressed in a black cloak crying tears.

“You imbecile, what the hell do you think you are going!?”

Geno looks at the figure to see that it is Reaper!Sans(Death). He is currently crying a river and inspecting Geno for any injuries.

“Why, why did you do that?”

“Nothing matters anymore. I don’t have anything to live for.”

“You idiot, yes you do.”

“OH YEAH, THEN TELL ME WHAT!”

Geno sits up and looks over at Death with tears in his eyes, his eyes blank.

“Just tell me then, what do I have to live for!? I can’t help my friends, I can’t help my family, I can’t even protect myself. So tell me, just what do I have to live for!?”

Death looks at Geno with a scared look. He stays silent as Geno awaits for an answer.

“That’s what I-”

“Me.”

Geno stops what he says at what Death was about to say. Geno looks confused as he stares at Death in a concerning matter.

“Then live for me. Listen, as I learned more about you, the more I started to develop feelings. I thought it was nothing, but I realized not too long ago what it actually was. I felt love, love for you. If you committed suicide, I don’t know what I would do.”

“You would just see me at that place where monsters go to die, right?”

“Wrong, if you died. There would be no place for you as you were supposed to be dead long ago. You cheated death like that kid and so would be stuck in a place called Limbo. It is the plane between the living and the dead where anybody stuck there may never be seen again. Not even I would be able to see you. I came to visit you because I knew you were going down a path you would regret taking. I just didn’t realize where the path ended.”

“Death…”

“My point is, you still have things to live for. Don’t tell me you forgot the other friends you made in the other universe such as Underswap, Underfell, and all the other universes.”

Geno face beamed up in realization as to what Death said. He was right, he met other universes where he made friends with Berry, Red, and Ink. He cries in realization in what he almost did, but he cries even harder at realizing that he almost left his best friend. His once cold soul begins to thaw as his feelings towards everything returns. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

“Shh, it’s ok.”

Death wraps his arms around Geno comforting him holding him close to his body.

“It’s ok Geno. It’s ok now. You’re ok.”

Geno looks up at Death at blushes a bit before kissing him. Death is taken back by the kiss, but shortly after kisses back. The both of them stay as they are in each other’s embrace enjoying the others company as they both fall asleep.


End file.
